


Nothing But Trouble

by Jenzi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bitchy Shadow, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Sonadow - Freeform, Yaoi, not too graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzi/pseuds/Jenzi
Summary: Nothing good could ever come from a night stranded in a bar with loads of alcohol during a vicious storm...SONADOW. SMUT (SEX)ONE SHOT!(Also posted on my Wattpad)





	Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 3 am this morning and I'd like to apologize for any typos or non sense lol forgive me plz .

Nothing but Trouble 

Chapter One 

Stranded 

The wind howled as rain fell from the dark, angry clouds in the dead of the night. Dark clouds lit up as lightning electrified the night sky; the crackling sound of thunder could be heard from miles. The windows of Club Rouge were taking quite a beating as the rain pounded against them. The storm lacked any indication of letting up anytime soon and one ebony hedgehog didn't plan on leaving right away. 

Shadow was sitting at the bar alone, empty glass in hand, in a sulking manner. Today was Shadow's birthday and here he was, however, alone at Rouge's club sitting at the bar drinking away his sorrows. Rouge had insisted on throwing a surprise party for he brooding hedgehog, told him to have a few drinks and loosen up a bit, to go with the flow, but Shadow had shot down the offer stating, "I don't need friends, I'm the ultimate life form." After said statement, Rouge rolled her eyes and wanted to chunk a bolder at the hedgie. Shadow couldn't fool her. Rouge knew better. Shadow longed to have a close friendship with the rest of the group but the damn hedgehog was far too prideful to admit that. 

Rouge placed a glass stamped with the Club Rouge logo in front of the dark hedgehog. 

"Is this all for you Shadow?" 

The male gave a curt nod before lifting the glass filled with fine wine to his lips and savoring the astringent taste it left behind. 

"Well if you don't mind," Rouge started as she went over to a coat rack to retrieve a black raincoat. 

"Could you lock up the place for me? I have a killer headache and my bed is just shouting my name." 

Shadow frowned before nodding in agreement. Rouge face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Oh thanks shug! Here are the keys."  
She slid the keys on the sleek counter so they were just adjacent to Shadow to his right. 

"Happy birthday, Shadow! I would hug you but I'm afraid I'll catch your broodiness." Rouge finished with a wink and smile. 

Shadow took another sip and smirked. 

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" he commented with mocked concern. 

Rouge shook her head before waving a 'goodbye' and making a mad dash out the door for her car. 

"Be careful." Shadow mumbled into the glass aware Rouge was already out the door. 

Shadow sat in the silence of the empty club, listening to the rain batter the roof top of the building. He was getting ready to take a final sip from his drink when the doors were suddenly flung open, allowing a whiff of the violent wind come surfing through the building. Shadow attempted to shield himself from the sudden breeze but failed. With a deep scowl, Shadow questioned who would be out in this kind of weather. 

"We're closed." He called out, voice gruff. 

The annoyance present in it was quite noticeable, but Shadow didn't give a damn. 

"Aw, Shadz don't be that way." 

Shadow's annoyance level increased as he familiarized the voice that had just spoken those words. 

Great. 

Sonic made his way over to the ebony male and plopped down on the seat next to him. Shadow just frowned at the wet mess and wore a disapproving expression as the other dripped all over the bar stool and floor. 

"Why are you here?" mumbled the dark hedgie. 

Sonic spun on the stool to just stare at the other male as if he just asked the world's dumbest question and stood to go around the bar and grab a drink. 

"Well," he started and began pouring an alcoholic beverage that Shadow couldn't identify in the glass he was holding. 

"If you haven't noticed, it's practically flooding outside and doesn't seem to be getting any better, Shadz." 

Shadow rolled his eyes at the nickname which caused Sonic to grin and circled back around the counter and back to his bar stool. Shadow just watched and had a strong desire to slap the glass away from the blue speed demon but thought better of it. He didn't want to face a pissed off Rouge. Instead, Ruby eyes went trailing over the speed demon's body. Sadly, he wasn't being discreet because Sonic caught him in the act and took a drink while grinning inwardly. 

This is going to be an interesting night. 

"You like what ya see, Shadz?" he teased and giggled when the ebony one pretty much gawked as his muzzle was starting to turn a dark shade of red. 

"Shut up faker. And quit calling me 'Shadz'." The now embarrassed hedgehog retorted. 

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. Shadow's kind of cute this way.. 

"So why were you here alone? I thought Rouge was suppose to be here." Sonic asked quizzically while circling a gloved finger around the opening of the half empty glass. Shadow wasn't really in the mood for conversation but he knew Sonic wouldn't leave him alone if he chose to ignore the blue idiot. 

"She left early and because I can." 

Sonic was clearly unsatisfied with the answer of the latter part but Shadow felt he didn't owe an explanation to the younger male thank you very much. Besides, the real question here was, what the fuck he was doing out here late during a thunderstorm that was about ready to blow the damn trees away? 

Sonic gulped down the rest of his alcoholic beverage and the two sat in silence. It was causing Shadow to tense a bit and had come to terms that it'd be best to force the other to leave so he could close up the place until the damn power decided to go out. 

"Shit." Shadow mumbled under his breath. 

"Gee, that storm is something serious, am I right or am I right, Shadz?" The blue hedgehog smirked but of course it went unnoticed due to there being a lack of light and all. 

"I'll show you something serious if you call me 'Shadz' one more time, Faker." The grouchy hedgehog retorted. 

"Aw, Shadz-." 

"What was that?" The other growled. 

"I, uh, I meant Shadow." Sonic laughed nervously as he felt a huge sweat drop slip its way past his temple. 

"Hmph." 

Shadow got up from the stool he had been previously occupying to circle around the bar, hands guiding him in the dark and reached beneath the counter to retrieve the flashlight Rouge kept conveniently there. He smiled in triumph as he remembered exactly where it laid and flicked it on, shining it dead on the blue speed demon, who shield his eyes from the blinding bright light in return. 

Shadow smirked at the displeased expression the other was giving before making his way toward the basement, flashlight in hand. Sonic watched him slowly disappear before deciding to tag along. 

**** 

The two had made it to the basement, although Shadow hadn't request the company of the blue hedgehog to tag along on his mini quest to locating the generator, he mostly ignored his presence to the best of his ability. 

Sonic, on the other hand, caught on to this and made it his goal to get the other to react to him. He knew exactly what to do. 

"So, why are we down here, Shadz?" 

Shadow kept on walking, appearing to be unbothered but Sonic knew better. The blue hedgie grinned at the way his arm seemed to twitch and his grip tightened around the flashlight. 

"Shadz, I know you can hear me. Come on Shadz. Pay attention to me, Shadz." 

That had done it.

The ebony hedgehog stopped dead in his tracks, causing the other to bump into him and briefly lose his balance. Shadow had turned around so he was facing Sonic. His features were anything but friendly. The flashlight was facing toward the cold cement floor of the basement while Sonic watched the ebony one with a cautious smile. He hadn't recalled hearing it drop. 

Shadow took a quick step forward and before Sonic could react, the darker hedgie had him pinned against the cool wall, flashlight shining in their direction as it laid on the ground. 

"Whoa, Shad-"

"Shut it, faker." Shadow hissed. 

His warm breath tickled the blue hedgehog's exposed neck, which caused the trapped one's checks to heat up. Shadow was really close now. A little too close..

"It's about time I teach you a lesson." Shadow growled and without thought, he sent teeth latching on to the exposed neck, drawing a surprised gasp from the younger hedgie. 

"Shadow?" Sonic half groaned, half confused. 

He couldn't gather his thoughts at the moment and briefly blamed the alcoholic beverage he had earlier. If anything, the younger male was expecting a hard fist to the face not teeth nipping at his neck. And they weren't just anyone's teeth. They belonged to Shadow. His former nemesis! 

Shadow, on the other hand, seemed to give zero fucks as he continued nibbling on his neck, licking the area every so often to sooth the assaulted area. It was driving Sonic mad. Heat could be felt rushing through the younger hedgie's groin area, which made him moan. 

He could feel Shadow smirk against him and before he could question what, the darker one bucked his hips, rubbing against Sonic's hardening member. The sudden move sent a jolt of electricity through the younger one's body. 

"Oh fuck!" Sonic moaned wantonly. 

Shadow snickered. He moved his head so that his lips were inches away from Sonic's. Ruby eyes locked on emerald green. The new found desire in the younger hedgehog's eyes was so obvious. It was turning the older one on by the minute. 

Their lips brushed against each other before Sonic grabbed the back of Shadow's quills and pulled him in. Their mouths connected and their tongues engaged in a full battle, Shadow eventually winning the ordeal. They break apart, panting for breath and stare into each others eyes. 

Then a thought crossed Shadow's mind. What the fuck?

Okaaaay, so maybe he did give a fuck...

The ebony hedgehog pushes off of Sonic, who is watching him curiously. He goes for the flashlight and picks it up only to shine it in the direction of the generator. 

Sonic watches as Shadow examines the generator. His mind was struggling to process what had just occurred. Why did Shadow do that? Why did he stop? Why the fuck am I hard?

He's snapped out of thought when the ebony one mumbles a string of curses and marches pass a stunned Sonic and up the stairs. Still questioning everything in existence, Sonic follows him back onto the main floor. 

****

Once back up, Sonic (thanks to the flashlight lying on the bar top), spotted Shadow grumpily pouring another glass of a particularly strong alcoholic beverage (which probably wasn't the best of ideas) and purposely avoiding eye contact. Sonic smirked to himself before making his way over and taking his place beside the other. It was clear that Shadow was unable to get the generator to work and therefore they were left in darkness, well not completely thanks to the handy flashlight. A few awkward minutes passed, as the rain continued pounding against the roof with no intentions of actually letting up and soon enough, Sonic decided to break the silence. 

"Sooooo....what was that all about buddy?"  

Ruby orbs rolled dramatically as the glass was tipped back and the liquid went trickling down his throat, a burning sensation being left behind. He knew he owed the other an explanation and in all honesty, Shadow didn't have one to offer so the next best thing was the truth. 

"I'm drunk...I'm not thinking rationally, faker." 

Sonic chuckles. Shadow didn't appear to be drunk but hey, if he wanted to blame his actions on being inebriated....

"Well," Sonic began and took hold of the glass that was occupying the ebony hedgie's gloved hand and took a sip. "...I like drunk Shadow and his clumsy actions." He finished with a playful wink handing back the glass. 

Shadow just stared at it with a raised brow before gazing at the azure hedgehog. Sonic was still grinning at him a bit seductive. A part of him wanted to slap the fuck out of Sonic for taking his drink as if it was his own while the other half wanted to taste those lips of his again. He decided to go with the latter and see where things go and in the morning he could blame it all on the alcohol and forget it ever happened. 

So, Shadow leans forward and soft lips connect with equally soft lips and intertwine with one another. There's a surprise gasp when Shadow's tongue insists on entering Sonic's warm mouth but once the initial surprise is over, Shadow's tongue is welcomed and soon enough their tongues are battling it out once more. 

All the while, Shadow's gloved hands were roaming all over the blue fur belonging to Sonic until finally resting near the curve of his ass. 

The kiss had short circuit the blue speed demons train of though due to it being completely unexpected and when Shadow's hands rested against his ass, all he could do was moan. 

Sonic pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled against Shadow, inhaling the smokey fragrance of him, and glanced up. Shadow's pupils were dilated and lust blown. He's panting and staring back at the blue hedgie. Sonic was almost certain the other was blushing but not too sure due to there being a lack of good lighting. 

The azure hedgehog smiled seductively and leaned forward so he was near the others ear and whispered as seductively as possible. 

"Fuck me, Shadz."

Sonic smirked when he heard the others breath hitch and felt the hands grabbing his ass tighten. Lips crushed against one another once again and Sonic ended up in Shadow's lap. The two grind against one another moaning and groaning each others name into one another mouth before Shadow held Sonic's hips tightly. 

"Fuck, faker." Shadow moaned as Sonic bit down hard against his neck, tearing skin. He pulled off his gloves, while Sonic was still assaulting his neck before pushing him aware. Confused Sonic stared and blushed when a finger rested insistently against his abused lips.

"Suck." Shadow commanded. 

Obeying and still blushing, Sonic opened his mouth and took the fingers in and began sucking on them, making suggestive noises ever so often, which was making the other male go wild. 

Shadow then removed his fingers and motioned for Sonic to sit up before forcing three fucking fingers pass the tight ring. 

"Fuck!" Sonic hissed clearly in pain. It was clear that the older male was impatient. Shadow just smirked at the younger male before pumping the spit covered digits in and out of the pucker. His free hand went to grip Sonic's erection and started pumping it.

"Oh! Fuck, yes, right there!" Sonic gasped and moaned when shock of pleasure went spiraling through his body. Shadow had dipped the fingers down and brushed against his sweet spot.

"Yea, you like that, faker?" Shadow teases as he continues assaulting the younger males prostate and eliciting slutty moans. 

"I want your cock in me now!" Sonic groaned as he rocked his hips to met with Shadow's fingers. 

An evil smirk spread across Shadow's lips but it went unnoticed. "Beg." 

Sonic swore his cheeks couldn't get any redder. Beg? Seriously? The sudden slowing of pace and the loss of contact around his dick made him protest a bit before giving in. 

"P-please, Shadow, fuck me. Fuck! Fill me with your cock. Fuck me until I can't walk." 

"Mhm" was all Shadow said before swiftly pulling out his fingers and positioned his throbbing member against Sonic quivering hole. He pushed in slowly until he was fully buried inside the warm velvety goodness. He waited a minute for Sonic to adjust before the younger one nodded his head that he was ready. Shadow rocked his hips, setting a slow pace at first then increasing his speed. 

Sonic was in a moaning mess. His fur was damped with sweat and he was stuffed with Shadow's dick, which was ramming deliciously into his prostate at this point and sending electric shocks to his cock. Sonic nibbled on Shadow's ear and neck and they exchanged kisses and bites, marking one another.

Then a familiar warmth and tightening of muscles pooled in his lower stomach. With three more hard thrust from Shadow, Sonic reached orgasm and moaned as thick ropes of his cum splattered across his and Shadows chest. The sudden tightening around Shadow's cock was enough to send him over the edge. 

Sonic watched as Shadow stilled and bit his lower lip to muffled his groans. When he was finished, Shadow pulled out of the azure hedgie and they both caught their breath. 

 

They lay against one another for a while and listening to rain, which sounds like it's finally letting up. 

"Thanks, that was nice." Sonic mumbles into the white fluffy patch of fur. Shadow smirks and plays with a blue quill and says nothing.

Shadow is driftng off to sleep when he hears Sonic's voice break the silence. 

"Happy Birthday, Shadow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that sex scene sucked but it was 3 am and I wasn't thinking . But I hoped you enjoyed ! Kudos pls!!


End file.
